musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ramones
The Ramones were an American rock band that formed in the New York City neighborhood of Forest Hills, Queens, in 1974. Despite achieving only limited commercial success, the band was a major influence on the punk rock movement in both the United States and United Kingdom. All of the band members adopted pseudonyms ending with the surname "Ramone", although none of them were related. They performed 2,263 concerts, touring virtually nonstop for 22 years. In 1996, after a tour with the Lollapalooza music festival, the band played a farewell concert and disbanded. By 2014, all of the band's original four members – lead singer Joey Ramone (1951–2001), guitarist Johnny Ramone (1948–2004), bassist Dee Dee Ramone (1952–2002) and drummer Tommy Ramone (1949–2014) – had died. Recognition of the band's importance built over the years, and they are now mentioned in many assessments of all-time great rock music, such as the Rolling Stone list of the "100 Greatest Artists of All Time" and VH1's "100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock". In 2002 the Ramones were ranked the second-greatest band of all time by Spin magazine, trailing only the Beatles. On March 18, 2002, the original four members and Tommy's replacement on drums, Marky Ramone, were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. In 2011, the group was awarded a Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award. Label(s) * Sire * Radioactive * Chrysalis * Rhino Genre(s) * Rock * Pop * Punk RIYL * The Shirelles * The Ronettes * Shonen Knife * The Clash Band Members * Joey Ramone * Johnny Ramone * Dee Dee Ramone * Tommy Ramone * Marky Ramone * Richie Ramone * Elvis Ramone * C.J. Ramone Includes Members of * The Remains * The Ramainz * Los Gusanos * Bad Chopper * Blondie * The Romantics * The Voidoids * Dust * Sibling Rivalry Band Biography The Ramones were and are one of the most influential punk bands of all time. They took their mutual love of 60s Girl Group records (particularly those produced by Phil Spector) and applied that to short rock songs. They were great fans of pop music, although many fans didn't seem to realize this, which is odd, given the sound and structure of their songs and choices of covers, though one could see the confusion given the subject matter of many Ramones songs. The inter-band tensions are widely known, but they stayed together for a long time. Sadly, the 3 core members have died within a couple years of each other, but their influence reigns on. Discography Albums *Ramones *Leave Home *Rocket To Russia *Road To Ruin *End Of The Century *Pleasant Dreams *Subterranean Jungle *Too Tough To Die *Animal Boy *Halfway To Sanity *Brain Drain *Mondo Bizarro *Acid Eaters *Adios Amigos *All The Stuff (And More!) Volume 1 *All The Stuff (And More!) Volume 2 *Hey Ho! Let's Go: The Anthology *Loud, Fast Ramones: Their Toughest Hits *Weird Tales Of The Ramones *The Essential Ramones *It's Alive *Loco Live *Greatest Hits Live *We're Outta Here *NYC 1978 *Pet Sematary EPs Singles Appears On Compilations * Rhino Hi-Five: Party Songs Blender Soundtracks *House Of 1000 Corpses Mix CDs * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Dub Club IV: Critter! Critter! Critter! A Tribute to Critters * Pray For My TV Show *Dub Club - Shellshock - Animals * It Came From The Drive-In! * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Dub Club: Aila - The Radio Is Broken * Big Hands Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1974 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1996 Category:Musical groups from New York Category:Punk rock groups Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Musical quartets Category:Chrysalis Records artists Category:Sire Records artists